Hydrocarbyl-substituted carboxylic acylating agents having at least about 30 aliphatic carbon atoms in the substituent are known. Examples of such acylating agents include the polyisobutenyl-substituted succinic acids and anhydrides. The use of such carboxylic acylating agents as additives in normally liquid fuels and lubricants is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,288,714 and 3,346,354. These acylating agents are also useful as intermediates for preparing additives for use in normally liquid fuels and lubricants as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,892,786; 3,087,936; 3,163,603; 3,172,892; 3,189,544; 3,215,707; 3,219,666; 3,231,587; 3,235,503; 3,272,746; 3,306,907; 3,306,908; 3,331,776; 3,341,542; 3,346,354; 3,374,174; 3,379,515; 3,381,022; 3,413,104; 3,450,715; 3,454,607; 3,455,728; 3,476,686; 3,513,095; 3,523,768; 3,630,904; 3,632,511; 3,697,428; 3,755,169; 3,804,763; 3,836,470; 3,862,981; 3,936,480; 3,948,909; 3,950,341; and 4,471,091; and French Patent 2,223,415.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,234,435 discloses carboxylic acid acylating agents derived from polyalkenes such as polybutenes, and a dibasic carboxylic reactant such as maleic or fumaric acid or certain derivatives thereof. These acylating agents are characterized in that the polyalkenes from which they are derived have an Mn value of about 1300 to about 5000 and an Mw/Mn value of about 1.5 to about 4. The acylating agents are further characterized by the presence within their structure of at least 1.3 groups derived from the dibasic carboxylic reactant for each equivalent weight of the groups derived from the polyalkene. The acylating agents can be reacted with an amine to produce derivatives useful per se as lubricant additives or as intermediates to be subjected to post-treatment with various other chemical compounds and compositions, such as epoxides, to produce still other derivatives useful as lubricant additives.
Water-in-oil explosive emulsions typically comprise a continuous organic phase (e.g., a carbonaceous fuel) and a discontinuous aqueous phase containing an oxygen-supplying component (e.g., ammonium nitrate). Examples of such water-in-oil explosive emulsions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,447,978; 3,765,964; 3,985,593; 4,008,110; 4,097,316; 4,104,092; 4,218,272; 4,259,977; 4,357,184; 4,371,408; 4,391,659; 4,404,050; 4,409,044; 4,448,619; 4,453,989; and 4,534,809; and U.K. Patent Application GB 2,050,340A.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,040 discloses water-in-oil emulsion blasting agents having a discontinuous aqueous phase, a continuous oil or water-immiscible liquid organic phase, and an organic cationic emulsifier having a lipophilic portion and a hydrophilic portion, the lipophilic portion being an unsaturated hydrocarbon chain.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,708,753 and 4,844,756 disclose water-in-oil emulsions which comprise (A) a continuous oil phase; (B) a discontinuous aqueous phase; (C) a minor emulsifying amount of at least one salt derived from (C)(I) at least one hydrocarbyl-substituted carboxylic acid or anhydride, or ester or amide derivative of said acid or anhy- dride, the hydrocarbyl substituent of (C)(I) having an average of from about 20 to about 500 carbon atoms, and (C)(II) ammonia or at least one amine; and (D) a functional amount of at least one water-soluble, oil-insoluble functional additive dissolved in said aqueous phase. The '756 patent discloses that component (C)(II) can also be an alkali or alkaline-earth metal. These emulsions are useful as explosive emulsions when the functional additive (D) is an oxygen-supplying component (e.g., ammonium nitrate).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,248 discloses an emulsion explosive composition comprising a discontinuous oxidizer-phase dispersed throughout a continuous fuel phase with a modifier comprising a hydrophilic moiety and a lipophilic moiety. The hydrophilic moiety comprises a carboxylic acid or a group capable of hydrolyzing to a carboxylic acid. The lipophilic moiety is a saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon chain. The emulsion explosive composition pH is above 4.5.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,433 discloses an explosive emulsion composition comprising a discontinuous phase containing an oxygen-supplying component and an organic medium forming a continuous phase wherein the oxygen-supplying component and organic medium are capable of forming an emulsion which, in the absence of a supplementary adjuvant, exhibits an electrical conductivity measured at 60.degree. C., not exceeding 60,000 picomhos/meter. The reference indicates that the conductivity may be achieved by the inclusion of a modifier which also functions as an emulsifier. The modifier is comprised of a hydrophilic moiety and a lipophilic moiety. The lipophilic moiety can be derived from a polyalk(en)yl! succinic anhydride. Poly(isobutylene) succinic anhydride having a number average molecular weight in the range of 400 to 5000 is specifically identified as being useful. The hydrophilic moiety is described as being polar in character, having a molecular weight not exceeding 450 and can be derived from polyols, amines, amides, alkanol amines and heterocyclics. Example 14 of this reference discloses the use of a 1:1 condensate of polyisobutenyl succinic anhydride (number average molecular weight=1200) and dimethylethanol amine as the modifier/emulsifier.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,633 discloses salt compositions which comprise (A) at least one salt moiety derived from (A)(I) at least one high-molecular weight polycaiboxylic acylating agent, said acylating agent (A)(I) having at least one hydrocarbyl substituent having an average of from about 20 to about 500 carbon atoms, and (A)(II) ammonia, at least one amine, at least one alkali or alkaline earth metal, and/or at least one alkali or alkaline earth metal compound; (B) at least one salt moiety derived from (B)(I) at least one low-molecular weight polycarboxylic acylating agent, said acylating agent (B)(I) optionally having at least one hydrocarbyl substituent having an average of up to about 18 carbon atoms, and (B)(II) ammonia, at least one amine, at least one alkali or alkaline earth metal and/or at least one alkali or alkaline earth metal compound; said components (A) and (B) being coupled together by (C) at least one compound having (i) two or more primary amino groups, (ii) two or more secondary amino groups, (iii) at least one primary amino group and at least one secondary amino group, (iv) at least two hydroxyl groups or (v) at least one primary or secondary amino group and at least one hydroxyl group. These salt compositions are useful as emulsifiers in water-in-oil explosive emulsions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,840,687 and 4,956,028 disclose explosive compositions comprising a discontinuous oxidizer phase comprising at least one oxygen-supplying component, a continuous organic phase comprising at least one water-immiscible organic liquid, and an emulsifying amount of at least one nitrogen-containing emulsifier derived from (A) at least one carboxylic acylating agent, (B) at least one polyamine, and (C) at least one acid or acid-producing compound capable of forming at least one salt with said polyamine. Examples of (A) include polyisobutenyl succinic acid or anhydride. Examples of (B) include the alkylene polyamines. Examples of (C) include the phosphorus acids (e.g., O,S-dialkylphosphorotrithioic acid). These explosive compositions can be water-in-oil emulsions or melt-in-oil emulsions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,863,534 discloses an explosive composition comprising a discontinuous oxidizer phase comprising at least one oxygen-supplying component, a continuous organic phase comprising at least carbonaceous fuel, and an emulsifying amount of (A) at least one salt composition derived from (A)(1) at least one high-molecular weight hydrocarbyl-substituted carboxylic acid or anhydride, or ester or amide derivative of said acid or anhydride, the hydrocarbyl substituent of (A)(1) having an average of from about 20 to about 500 carbon atoms, and (A)(2) ammonia, at least one amine, at least one alkali or alkaline earth metal compound; and (B) at least one salt composition derived from B)(1) at least one low-molecular weight hydrocarbyl-substituted carboxylic acid or anhydride, or ester or amide derivative of said acid or anhydride, the hydrocarbyl substituent of (B)(1) having an average of from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms, and (B)(2) ammonia, at least one amine, at least one alkali or alkaline earth metal, and/or at least one alkali or alkaline earth metal compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,178 discloses emulsifiers which comprise the reaction s product of component (I) with component (II). Component (I) comprises the reaction product of certain carboxylic acids or anhydrides, or ester or amide derivatives thereof with ammonia, at least one amine, at least one alkali and/or at least one alkaline-earth metal. Component (II) comprises certain phosphorous-containing acids; or metal salts of said phosphorous-containing acids, the metals being selected from the group consisting of magnesium, calcium, strontium, chromium, manganese, iron, molybdenum, cobalt, nickel, copper, silver, zinc, cadmium, aluminum, tin, lead, and mixtures of two or more thereof These emulsifiers are useful in water-in-oil explosive emulsions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,956,028 discloses an explosive composition which comprises a discontinuous oxidizer phase comprising at least one oxygen-supplying component, a continuous organic phase comprising at least one water-immiscible organic liquid, and an emulsifying amount of at least one nitrogen-containing emulsifier derived from (A) at least one carboxylic acylating agent (B) at least one polyamine, and (C) at least one acid or acid-producing compound capable of forming at least one salt with said polyamine. These explosive compositions can be water-in-oil emulsions or melt-in-oil emulsions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,062 describes an emulsion explosive composition comprising a discontinuous phase comprising an oxygen-releasing salt, a continuous water-immiscible organic phase and an emulsifier component comprising a condensation product of a primary amine and a polyalk(en)yl!succinic acid or anhydride and wherein the condensation product comprises at least 70% by weight succinimide product.
Water-in-oil explosive emulsions are often blended with ammonium nitrate prills or ANFO for the purpose increasing the explosive energy of such emulsions. Among the commercially available ammonium nitrate prills that are used are those that are made using one or more crystal habit modifiers to control crystal growth and one or more surfactants to reduce caking. A problem with using these treated prills is that they tend to destabilize the emulsions. It would be advantageous to provide explosive emulsions that remain stable when blended with such treated ammonium nitrate prills.